


Spring or Fall Wedding?

by Marimimi14



Series: Markson drabbles [1]
Category: GOT7, K-pop
Genre: Boyfriends, Cute, Drabble, Established Relationship, Fluff, Jackson is in love, M/M, mark laugh, markson, markson are boyfriends, wedding kind of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-12
Updated: 2017-02-12
Packaged: 2018-09-23 17:02:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9667265
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marimimi14/pseuds/Marimimi14
Summary: Jackson and Mark have been going out for 3 years now. They are in love with each other and Jackson is ready to take another step in their relationship. But maybe Jackson is getting ahead from himself.





	

Jackson was sitting at the kitchen table while watching his boyfriend, Mark, cooking breakfast. They had been going out for 3 years now and last year they had moved in together. It was their first apartment, since they had lived in dorms during university.

At first, Jackson was worry about the two of them living under the same roof. He already felt like their relationship was perfect. What if living with each other changed that fact?

Of course, it didn’t. Jackson couldn’t even believe he thought about something taking them further apart. Jackson realised how much he loved Mark the first morning they had woken up next to each other in their new home.

Jackson couldn’t wait for what the future had in store for them. He always dreamt about a family. He wanted a family and he wanted it with Mark. But the first step Jackson wanted to accomplish was marriage. He wanted Mark to be officially his, to see a ring around his finger. To let everyone around them know that Mark was taken.

Jackson was lost in his thoughts when he said “I’m thinking a spring wedding, or maybe fall, I don’t want it to be too cold though.” Jackson was talking like they were continuing a conversation they had earlier.

Mark was startle when he heard his boyfriend’s plans. Why was he talking about marriage? He turned around with two plates in his hands, he put them down on the table and sat in front of Jackson with an amused smile. He wasn’t scare about this outburst. He was happy that Jackson felt they had a long-term future together. Jackson looked back at Mark, not understanding his boyfriend’s stare.

“Babe we aren’t even engaged.” Mark explained with a wink.

Jackson expression changed in a second. He seemed confuse. Why was Mark saying they weren’t engage? He didn’t understand. It took Jackson a while but then it hit him.

“SO, THAT’S WHAT I FORGOT TO DO LAST NIGHT!” He exclaimed in horror while Mark was laughing.

Jackson face palmed. He would have to plan another purposing now.  

**Author's Note:**

> Ok this is my fourth work that i post here. I really like this short drabble. I found the inspiration on Tumblr. I hope you'll like it.


End file.
